


Varun Ruulas

by caketoss



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Fade to Black, Ficlet, Multi, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caketoss/pseuds/caketoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiranis succumbs to the price of his solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varun Ruulas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet providing a glimpse into the life of the protoss OC Kiranis. Title is Khalani and translates to "our honor guides us." This was originally intended as part of Kiranis's RP introduction but evolved into its own thing. Considering expanding this to include additional chapters.

Kiranis fingered the tiny violet orb that pulsed softly in his trembling hand. It took every ounce of his willpower to restrain himself from crushing it right there as he hurried down the dark streets of Talematros, shrouded under cover of night. The time had not yet come. He spared the orb one last glance, allowing himself to take in its intoxicating, swirling visage before plunging it back into the pocket of his billowing robes. His stride was hurried with fevered desperation, it felt as if his mind was caving in on all sides to smother his fading light once and for all. He was close, so close now, he only had to wait just a bit longer… Kiranis had all but broken into a run before he darted to the side with a quickness that had made it seem as if he had simply vanished from the street. His spacial acuity as a pilot was useful for something here, at least.

The entrance to the damp, descending staircase was shrouded thickly, almost unnaturally, in shadows. His feet carried him lightly down the stairs, making it appear as if he were floating downwards through the dank passage. As he neared the bottom, Kiranis issued a mental series of glyphs and colors at the quickly approaching door. The Templar spared no moment in hesitation as he sped towards the barrier, and if he had been concerned about crashing into the door before him, Kiranis made no sign. Only inches from his face, the door swept upward at the last moment, permitting him entrance as it had countless times before.

The small, innocuous door gave way to a huge chamber beneath the ground, hazy and dimly lit by a soft blue glow. He was pleasantly overwhelmed by a loud, reverberating melody that filled him with familiar comfort. The room was densely crowded with protoss that moved and swayed in loose synchronization with the sonorous music. But Kiranis may as well have not noticed them at all - his sights were set on one goal, and he weaved deftly through the crowd en route to his destination.

Upon reaching the back of the vast room, Kiranis darted into a narrow corridor lined by a series of tall archways veiled by dark, airy curtains. Third on the left, as ever. Kiranis practically hurled himself through the curtain to land on a stack of large, impossibly plush pillows strewn across the entirety of the floor within. His hand was already in his pocket as he fell, fishing for his prize. A surge of relief and anticipation washed over him as his fingers closed around the orb. He had already begun to feel it the moment he entered the main chamber, hanging thickly, teasing him, beckoning him…

Without another second’s delay, Kiranis crushed the gaseous purple orb violently in his palm, shuddering as he was instantly lost to the beloved warmth and tingling embrace of the drug permeating his skin. Terrazine. His senses were quickly overcome by the effects of the ample dose, and Kiranis vaguely noted that he could no longer move his limbs. Detached from his physical self, Kiranis resigned himself to melt into the pillows gently cushioning his body. He felt the hands then, the familiar hands of his friends within the antechamber that had crawled to his side, reaching and caressing his pliant body, inviting him once more into their fold. He was home here, loved here, and he felt that love keenly pressing him, prying, taking more than he would give…

Surrendering to darkness at last, Kiranis’s sparkling blue eyes fell shut. He had slipped beneath the surface of his consciousness, watching with indifference as his body was manipulated by the frienzed protoss that had descended upon his helpless form.

Once again, he gifted himself to the hands of those who welcomed him home.


End file.
